In the past there have been numerous types of heat collectors and devices for trapping wave energy. This invention is of such a device.
Representative prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,719,475; 2,859,745; 3,029,596; 3,923,039; 3,974,824; 3,991,740; 4,002,499.